


Crossing universes

by yamabestboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions, Dimension Travel, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamabestboy/pseuds/yamabestboy
Summary: Yuma was dreaming about a door and he end up helping a stranger to reach an ancient egyptian nonetheless.#IsthiscountasaAU
Kudos: 3





	Crossing universes

Yuma was crossing a stony corridor where a great door was waiting him.

The big door with a terrifying face and such big fangs talked:

"Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power but know..." but then he stopped.

A hole grew on the door, bathing him in a blue light - W-what's going on? - he cover his eyes. 

\- Preeeeeaah! - a giant white dragon appears in front of him.

\- Wai- he was interrupt by a powerful wind create by the dragon, pushing him and taking him away.

-Ahhhhhhhh! - he screams before lost consciousness.

When he awake, he was in the bottom of a canyon. He climb it and when he reaches the surface, there was a immensity amount of houses fused with a great ground wall.

\- Where am I? - he said to himself, walking  
to the house near to him. When he knock the door, there wasn't any response. Then, he notices the door was unlocked so he open it, but there was only remains of everyday objects, like if a storm came and destroy everything. He went to the house next door and half of its was eaten by rocks. 

"There should be a reason of why he end up here, right?" he reasoned 

-Heeeey! Is anyone here?! - he ended up yell, meanwhile he checked other houses.

\- So noisy! - a male voice sound in the distance.

"And a no gently one" he runs to the left but there was no one.

\- Heeeey! - he yells again.

\- Shut up! - the male exclaimed, angry.

Yuma runs to the right side and another canyon was there. He take a look inside and young man was in the bottom with a space ship.

\- Wooah! - he exclaim but a screwdriver hit his forehead.

\- Why can't you just shut up! I'm working here! - the young man hit the wall of the canyon with his hand before return to work in his space ship.

\- That hurts! - he paw his forehead.

\- Grrrr! - the young man growl but for another reason.

Yuma approached to take a look, this time does it more quiet. He saw the man was having difficulties in fix a part of his space ship. "He's ready to kill someone" he thought upon seeing the man gnashing his teeth.

\- My grandma said that strongs emotions don't make you do well decisions! - he said, avoiding the other screwdriver he throws him.

\- Don't tell me what to do, brat! - the young man shout.

\- I only invite you to take a liiitle rest. A-after all, I'm not the one who is ruined his ship - he said, bravery at the moment.

The young man take a deep sigh before climb where the boy was looking. 

Yuma offers his hand - I'm Yuma Tsukumo, and you? - he smiled.

\- Tch - the young man twisted his mouth, renegade the offer, coming out by his own forces. They both sit next to each other.

The man closes his eyes. 

\- Why do you wear that cape? - he take a good look to the white cape the man was wearing - Isn't uncomfortable to wear it in the space? - he touch the folds of the bottom that fell on the ground.

\- None of your business - the man said.

They were silent for several minutes, only their breaths were hearing. 

Yuma was incredibly relaxing, even knowing that they're in a weird place, where the sky was completely red.

\- Do you know where are we? - Yuma suddenly asked.

The man open his eyes - In a destroyed dimension - he answered touching his ear and show it a blackboard with graphics. 

\- Wooah! How can you do that? - Yuma was surprised by the technology of the guy. Even the glasses that he use to duel wasn't compared to the ear-thing that the man use. 

\- With the technology of Kaiba Corporation, I codified a estructure to travel dimensions so I ca-

\- Kaiba corp? I never heard about it - Yuma was supposed that it was a secret corporation of the government.

\- That means we aren't of the same world - Kaiba laugh - Probably even of the same universe. 

\- Eh? - he gets confused by the statement of the man.

\- In my universe, Kaiba Corporation, my company, governs completely all the advances technologies so, everyone must know the name of Seto Kaiba, its CEO - the young man laugh maniacally.

The boy gets more confused. 

\- I suppose you have been transported here as well - Kaiba mummur for himself. 

\- I was sleeping and in my dream a monster sent me here - Yuma tries to explain about the mysterious door and the scream of the monster.

\- Surely it's strange but maybe you can came back if you get to sleep - Kaiba slipped inside of the canyon. 

This time he open the compartiment, connecting his ear-thing to the ship and analyzing the data that the hologram show it.

After a while that he was seeing the man, Yuma fell asleep.

But he doesn't come back to his room. 

\- Mister Kaiba, It didn't work! - he said but the older guy was extremely concentrate in weld the front of the ship. 

"Maybe I will ask him later" Yuma slipped cautiously inside of the canyon and he take a look to the plane. 

"It's extremely luxurious" he thought, but then he saw a little necklace with form of a card, near to the seat. A Yu-Gi-Oh card. He want to check it.

When he was nearly to get inside of the ship, Kaiba grab him by the vest. 

\- Don't touch it! - he pushed him out of the ship. 

\- What is it? - he points out the necklace. 

\- Don't ask - the man said curtly. 

\- Is it a card? - the boy's eyes were more curious. 

\- DON'T ASK - Kaiba was losing his patience. Yuma pouted. 

\- What's it? What's it? What's it?... - he repeated a lot of times. Kaiba make another deep sigh.

\- Ah... so stubborn - he take out the necklace and he gives it. 

\- It's from my little brother- the necklace opened and showed a photo of a two little boys playing chess - Probably you have the same age as him - Yuma supposed the blue haired boy was his brother - but he's more mature than you - he commented arrogantly. 

\- Hey! - the boy was offended - Why are you always end answered with sassy moody nasty words?! - he hit the ground a couple of times with his foot. 

\- It's natural to me - he smirked, going back to fix the ship. 

(...) 

Atem was seriously worried.

When they were dueling, the speed of disintegration of Kaiba suddenly goes fast. He couldn't even say goodbye when his rival dissappear. 

\- What happened my pharaoh? - Mahad asked. The face of the king was intense for twenty minutes ago. 

\- Something is going wrong - Atem said. 

He touches his millennium puzzle. It was the fifth time he saw that Kaiba soul's was missing. 

\- Kaiba hasn't returned to his dimension - he added walking towards the temple heart. 

He has to consult it with the gods. 

(...) 

The red sky was covered with clouds. The rampages were scaring the boy meanwhile the young man was examinate the lasted problems in the sensors.

When it was starting to rain they run to the most decent house. They turn on the lights who where still working and they sit in chairs in front of what it looks like the remains of a family table.

They were in silence for some minutes, staring how the rain converts in snow.

\- Is your ship going to be okay? - Yuma asked.

\- Yes. It has a perfectly protection - Kaiba answered. "I only need to remove the snow" he thought checking the state of the ship through the hologram. 

The snow was falling aggressively, and with nothing to do, Yuma checked the pocket of his vest.

He has a pen, a little paper, a few coins, discount cards, and his deck. He took out the last one.

"They're are messy" he thought when he shuffling his cards and he saw a few ones were upside down.  
He placed the cards on the table.

"Gagaga Magician"  
"Gagaga Magician girl"  
"Kurivolt"  
"Flelf"  
"Gogogo Golem"  
"Gagaga Gardna"  
"Rainbow kuriboh..." 

Then he feels like someone was staring behind him. 

\- Mister Kaiba?! - he got scared. Kaiba take the cards on the table, reading them with interest. 

After a while he said - What a lame deck - shuffling the cards in order to counting them. 

\- Hey! They aren't trash! - he grumble. 

\- I know - even with his bad mouth, it was the first time Yuma saw him smile genuinely - You're one of that people who believe in the power of friendship -  
he pass him his deck.

\- That's not true! - he reclaimed. It's true that he have friends - I believe in myself, in that I can accomplish every challenge that I propose - but he most believe in "Kattobingu" than everything else.

Kaiba snort - Ah, so? - he extended his arm - Then what's your goal, Yuma? - 

Yuma shuddered. He take a deep breath before said out loud - Become the champion duel! -

Kaiba laugh dramatically - You have a long way to go! - he walks around the table. Even with his annoyance, the brat has something similar to Yugi - If you want to become a true duelist you must completely overcome your weaknesses - he crossed his arms - just like that, you will become stronger! -

Yuma nodded thoughtfully seeing his cards. 

"Overcome" was the word he needs to memorize - So, mister... - he save his cards in his pocket - Have you already overcome your weaknesses? - 

The man saw him with a serious expression - No - and Yuma fell down. "How can he say that after all that challenging speak?!" his face twisted "Well, It's not like he said he was a good duelist in the first place..." he reasoned.

The young man look away - I owe... - his lips twisted - the king of games from my universe - his eyes squint - I have to fire him from my subconscious! - he kicked the floor nearly to the face of boy. 

Yuma walked away, and in a secure zone (out of the uncontrollable footing from the older) he asked - The king of games, you say? - 

Kaiba stop kicking the floor, then he take out a candy from the pocket of his pants, throw him to the boy. 

Yuma feels like he answered correctly - Yes, he's now resting in the Netherworld - his eyes become darker - I need to end what we never ended - he stare to the windows. 

The raindrops were hitting harder as the seconds ticked by. 

Yuma save the blue candy in the pocket of his vest - So, that's why you started that sailing...and you end up here - he saw him trying to read his face. 

Kaiba laugh softly - No, I was actually there - he closes his eyes - But in the last minute there was a overload on the duel dimension system and I would believe it's because of an alteration in the disintegration of the plana that the trajectory change - internally he was mad about not predict the anomaly before testing the prototype. 

\- I don't understand at all - the boy commented - but can you come back? - he asked seriously. 

Kaiba snort - Well of course - he points out to the exterior of the house - It's a matter of time when the dimensions return to normality and we come back to our respective universes - touching the device from his head, he reveals a hologram screen - Even though I need to change the reality again to redirect to Netherworld - checking the state of the ship. 

Yuma hide his hands in his pockets - You don't want to come back... to your world? - 

Kaiba giggles - I don't want to return empty-handed - but he wasn't expecting that the brat saw him with sadness - and now what? - he claimed for an answer. 

Yuma looked at the ground - Nothing important - clenching his fists.

He looked at him with a questioning look.  
The rain ceased.

Kaiba sighed - Whatever! - and went out to his ship, leaving Yuma with tears in his eyes. 

(...) 

Mahad saw him leaving the venue. The pharaoh was putting a stoic expression. He follow him towards the pond and in an outburst, he throws his head into the water.

Bubbles came out on the surface. 

\- Pharaoh! - the guard dragged him back.

Atem coughed a little before talk - Sorry - he took short breaths - I'm just mad at Kaiba - caressing the millennium puzzle. 

\- What did Seth do? - Mahad saw him with worried. He knows how far the guy can do to achieve his goals without thought in the consequences. 

Atem take a deep breath - Do you hear about Astral world? - 

\- No my pharaoh -

\- Me neither but he's there - It was in a foreign existential plane. Out of his rule - The gods said me that he's being helped by a entity from that world so he could came back - he stand up - But they don't know how long it will take - taking the towel that Mahad offers him. He stayed for a while with the towel on his face. 

Mahad saw him with comprehension - He'll okay - he said - He isn't the type of man who leaves you waiting - he holds another towel - Neither before nor now -  
Atem colocated the rag on his hair - I hope you're right - 

(...) 

The moon was inverted and the canyons were full of snow, including the one who has the ship. The snow rise the ship to the surface but he observes how his footsteps make dissappear the snow on the ground. If he walks directly where the ship is, sublimation will end up throwing it into the hole, so he activates his duel disk, making a commands with the intention of move remotely the ship or open the cabin. 

On the other hand, Yuma wiped out his tears away with his left arm. There was no reason to cry out of sudden but he felts a similar sensation when he saw his parents for the last time.

They were excited to finally explore the lasted discovers of the end of the world and he remembered how his dad promised him to come back with new stories.

Of course he's 100% sure, with all his heart, that they aren't dead but probably they finally reach their dream, like the guy who just met, and they're finding a form to get out. 

He will believe in it.

The air was blowing hard and the windows of the destroyed house were howled. He ran out of the house to check if the older was okay. 

The wind wasn't strong enough to moved the snow but another storm is coming. The first big snowballs fallen from the sky.

\- Mister Kaiba! - Yuma scream to the older guy who was being surrounded by the snow. He climb the house to reach the others houses above it, protecting his sight from the snow with his arms, he enters to one of that houses.

This house had only remains of furniture, so he sit in the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He snuggled up because of the suddenly cold from the snow plus the wind.

Then the door open and the figure of the young man fully of snow appears. 

\- Ah! - the thunder making it more scary.  
Kaiba closed the door and he walks to the left, the snow started to dissappear in his body - It seems like the switch is in the same place - he said turning on the lights. 

They stayed in suspense for a few minutes.

\- What? - Kaiba asked. 

Yuma coughed - I need you to show something - he asked to sit next to him.

Kaiba agreed to.

The boy take out from his shirt a necklace and he give him to the older.

Kaiba take a deep look - What's this? - 

\- It's called emperor key! It's a family treasure! - he points out the necklace proudly. 

Kaiba wrinkled his face - Then, why is your key twisted - he points the bent of the bottom. Yuma eye's fall.

\- WHAAAAAAT! - he took the key - It was fine the last time I checked! - A tear fell from him cheek - I even wipe it down so it will be shiny - he tried to fix it. 

\- At this point you'll be ruining it more - Kaiba sighed when he saw how the boy was trying to accommodate the bottom of the key with his fingers - Give it to me - he offered.

Yuma give him the key and Kaiba stand up. He walks towards the leftovers and with a little amount of it and a weird electrified artifact he started a fire; with this he put the key nearly to the fire for a few seconds, accommodating the bottom of the key.

When he was sure that the key was perfectly asymmetrical, the necklace started shine.

\- Wha - the floor started tremble.

\- What's going on? - Yuma runs to him but he saw how a phantom came out of the key and the surroundings was distorting. 

\- Yum- before he can touch the cape of the older they were thrown abruptly in separate ways losing their consciousness.

When Yuma opened his eyes, he was sitting on a drawing of a dragon. 

A child touch him - Sir, can you please move? I'm near to end my draw - he was holding a sphere in his right hand.

\- Mister Kaiba?! - Yuma moves from the scare.

\- I'm Seto - the child corrected, continuing in drawing the fangs of the dragon.

The place was darker but little spheres of light came out from the ground, illuminated the view. 

\- Where are we? - Yuma asked.

The child shrugged - I don't know - and Yuma went down - but my blue eyes white dragon will take us back home - he continues in coloring the dragon with a white rock. 

Then the draw lit up and he and the child were surrounded by blue light. 

They were starting to be elevated to the stars.

\- Sir - the child call him - stretch your arms - he asked, giggling. 

With doubt, Yuma do what the child said and he could perceive how a winged kuriboh was circling around the sphere of the child that was elevated for itself, but at that moment a Kurivolt hit his face.

The Kurivolt apologized, rotating nonstop. 

In the distance Zubaba Knight appears blandishing its sword with a Kagemucha Knight approached it.

They pass through floating rocks where a Gogogo Golem was destroyed them and a Goblinbergh piloting near to the child, deviating to the left.

The mortocycle engines from Rai Rader were hearing through a distant road where Knight Hunger Monger was running it.

Baby Tragon and Needle Swordsman collided with the visible parts of Garakarasu and Shadow lizard, sent them to he and the child.

Seto hugged the Baby Tragon who was about to try and Yuma rub the head of Neddle Swordsman. They thanked them before dissappear with the dark from a giant black hole.

\- We're almost near to the exit - Seto exclaimed and his sphere revealed a mini dragon - Now I need your authorization - he points to his right shoulder. 

Yuma gets confused - What do you mean? - he looked at his shoulder and there was nothing. 

\- You know that we aren't from this world - he accused and his dragon throw a white laserbeam to the giant black hole.

That's when his emperor key released a big amount of energy that the dragon absorbed; with this, the dragon launch a powerful white laserbeam which caused a whirlwind that absorbed them.

They pass through a darker passage directed by a monster with a 39 in its body, who enlighten slowly the surroundings until they encountered with a dragon with rainbows. 

The monster throw an attack to the dragon and this one launched a laserbeam, making a big explosion that bounced, sent them to far in the space... 

He wake up in the middle of the dessert. Kaiba was passed out next to him. 

\- Are you okay Mister Kaiba? - he shook it a little - Kaiba... - but a hand took his wrist and threatening blue eyes are seeing him.

\- Oh, it's you - Kaiba recomposed.

\- Where are we? - it was the third time he said it. He was thinking in bring a map the next time, joking to himself. 

Kaiba observed everywhere before said - In the Netherworld - a creepy smile covered his mouth.

Yuma's jaw dropped - So, where's the pharaoh? - he exclaimed excited. He's going to meet the pharaoh of this world.

They make a long route through the dessert until they found the ancient kingdom. He was deep in the emotion. The archeologist books don't do justice to the original pyramids and people from the ancient egyptian. Now he understands more the excitement of his parents when they were planning to touring the old places.  
They were received by guards who sent them directly to the pharaoh throne.

That's when he was nearly to pass out again. 

He saw the bright gold from the surroundings and a perfectly throne where the light was cover the figure of the pharaoh, like a deity.

\- Kaiba! - the pharaoh stand out. Yuma was impressed by the amount of gold accessories and the necklace with a tetrahedron that the emperor was wearing. 

\- Atem - the young man laugh. Atem hurried down from the throne - Did you think that you can escape from me? - Kaiba exclaimed.

\- No - he answered, approached to them - I'm glad you are safe - he said relieved. Yuma was shocked because they were nearly to the same height.

Then Atem addressed him - Thank you from bringing him back - he exclaimed.

\- No, it wasn't me! - he rushed in answer - Mister Kaiba did all the job! - he moves his hands in negation.

Atem laughed - Yeah, probably that happened - and Kaiba grumble. 

When Yuma was talking about their adventures, Atem saw that the boy has a transparent being in his back.  
"Thank you" he thanked it and the phantom dissappear.

\- ... So, are you the king of games? - Yuma asked but Atem walk towards the center of the palace and Kaiba too. They turned around, ignoring Yuma.

\- What - 

Then, Atem make appear a duel disk in his arm.  
\- Mister Atem? - he ignored him. 

\- Duel! - both of the guys exclaimed. 

\- Hey! - but they ignored him - Kaiba, you jerk! - he went to push the body of the older but he pass to the other side. Purple particles was starting floating off of his right arm. 

Kaiba summons blue eyes white dragon.  
\- Preeeeaah!! - and the flapping of the dragon sent Yuma flying, making him dissappear. 

Yuma was crossing a stony corridor where a great door was waiting him.

The big door with a terrifying face and such big fangs talked:

"Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power but know that such a reward comes with a great risk. Have you have the courage to unlock this power? "

\- A great risk? Let me think about it... - he steeped back - ... don't think so - but he step the wrong stone and he fell.

-Ahhhhhhhh! - he screams before lost consciousness. 

When he wake up, Yuma fell out, throwing his blue candy on the floor. 

\- Weird dream - he recomposed and the candy dissappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scenes
> 
> Kaiba: Actually he was a spirit of an pharaoh who posses one of my classmates.  
> Yuma: Wooah, that's crazy *a light bright in his head* That means... he's an old man!  
> Kaiba: *rolls his eyes* A 3000 years old man, indeed *tries to not laugh*
> 
> Kaiba: Just to know...how many years do you think I have?  
> Yuma: Hmmm... 25?  
> Kaiba: Heh


End file.
